Build:Team - 7 Hero Deep
Use 7 heroes to clear The Deep in NM and HM. The 12 man heroway can found here. Overview : : : : : : : : Player prof=any/aoptionaloptionaloptionaloptionaloptionalmove like a dam unsrecall/build SS Healer x2 prof=n/rt rest=12 curse=10+1+1 soul=8+1spiritbloodOptionalbody and soullightwasoptionalof my/build Optional 1 should be: * Mark of Pain * Weaken Armor Optional 2 should be: * Life * Rejuvenation Illusion Mesmer prof=me/any ill=12+1+2 ins=10+1 fast=8+1burdeneyeclumsinessof Clumsinessriskenchantmentdroptional/build Optional should be" * Glyph of Lesser Energy * Waste Not, Want Not * Physical Resistance * "Fall Back!" * "Stand Your Ground!" Panic Mesmer prof=me/any dom=12+1+2 ins=10+1 fast=8+1panicmistrustof frustrationsignetempathyenchantmentdrainoptional/build Optional should be" * Glyph of Lesser Energy * Waste Not, Want Not * Physical Resistance * "Fall Back!" * "Stand Your Ground!" Minion Master prof=Necr/Monk deathmagic=12+1+3 Prot=10 soulreaping=8+1auraBone MNbileMasocgazeSpiof Ab/build SoS Healer prof=rt/any chann=12+1+3 rest=12+1 spawn=3of spbloodsweragesipbodlw/build SoGM Ritualist prof=rt/r commun=12+1+3 spawn=10+1 beast=8of ghopainanguishshadowsongdisencof extinctionof cof my flesh/build Usage * General strategy and tactics can be found on the GuildWarsWiki page: The Deep. * Aspects of Kanaxai must be knocked down at 75%, 50%, and 25% of health or they take 0 damage. * Kanaxai himself must be knocked down at 80%, 60%, 40%, and 20%. * Inspired Enchantment serves as energy management for the Mesmers and is required to remove Nightmare Refuge if Kanaxai successfully uses it. * Empathy and Calculated Risk are used for Aspects of Kanaxai and Kanaxai. * Verata's Gaze is helpful against the Flesh Golems that are constantly spawned. Start * Flag your heroes to the first teleporter on the right, three will go through. * Repeat for the next teleporter. * You and the final hero will go through the last teleporter. * After you are through, cancel the flag and run around while you heroes magically teleport to you. * Kill the small mob and Aspect of Kanaxai, use "I Am Unstoppable!" since you will get KDed by any attacks. Aspect of Pain * Aggro all the mobs and spike the Ripper Carps near the entrance. * Take out any Darkened Irukandji first to prevent them from using Restoration. If they do use it, take out the spirit before killing them. Aspect of Lethargy * When you run to the center of the room, the group of Leviathan Arms on each side will run at you. Pull them to your group to kill, then pull the further patrolling group if you haven't done so. * Clear out the room and kill the Aspect of Kanaxai. * Kill the group behind the gate in the next room. * There are 5 pads spread across the room. Flag each of your three heroes on the outer pads. Stand on a pad adjacent to the center one. * Use Recall on one of the remaining heroes except Razah, he will trigger the last pad. * Now flag your heroes so they run across the pad to the gate and time it so Razah casts Edge of Extinction on the pad. This may take a couple tries, remember to cancel Edge of Extinction if you're sure he isn't on the pad. Cancel Recall when Razah finishes casting Edge of Extinction and run through the gate. * If your heroes make it though and you don't, simply repeat the process since the heroes are on the other side of the gate already. Aspect of Depletion * Kill the next outcast group and pull the Aspect. This should spawn foes in the previous room, which will kill the stuck heroes. Let the UA resurrect them over the gate. * Pull the Aspect of Kanaxai when he patrols close enough, otherwise the constant energy drain can be tough on heroes. * Pull the remaining outcast groups around one by one instead of killing them where they stand. Aspect of Failure * Flag your heroes outside the room (inside the previous room). * Pull the three patrol mobs to your group to kill. * Run across to the other side of the area, a hero might be killed by the Rangers on the ledge. * Pull the Aspect of Kanaxai down and kill it if Livia gets killed. Aspect of Shadows * A group of Oni spawn at the bottom the staircase. * Hug the left wall. There will be an Oni spawn near each Darkened Irukandji. * Flag your heroes against the wall near the second Darkened Irukandji to keep out of range of The Leviathan. Minions will serve as a distraction. * Kill the Aspect of Kanaxai and keep following the wall. Around the next corner will be another Oni spawn. **It is possible to skip this aspect. Simply do not aggro it. If it gets aggroed, just kill it like normally. * Continue hugging the wall or you will aggro a second group of Oni, you can take them out anyways just to be safe. Scorpion Aspect * The effect causes players to be teleported and knocked down next to foes within aggro range, this makes it extremely dangerous against Maelstrom and Oni spawns. * "I Am Unstoppable!" will prevent yourself from being knocked down. * Set your team at the top of the stairs, they will teleport to the Darkened Irukandji if it isn't dead. * Wait for the Oni patrols and pull them towards your group. * After the patrols have been eliminated start pulling the first two or three groups, they won't aggro while moving. * There will be a large Oni spawn at the center, make sure spirits are set up and heroes are at the stairs before killing them. If you have trouble with this part, bringing a Soul Twisting Ritualist helps greatly. * Hug the left or right wall and take out the groups. * Kill the Aspect of Kanaxai, you will be teleported frequently, so get hexes on him. Aspect of Fear * Follow the path to the first bridge. * When you move over the center of the bridge, 10 or so groups of Oni and Freezing Nightmares will spawn and run at you. Don't continue any farther on the bridge, as there will be an Oni spawn. * After taking these groups out, kill the Oni spawn at the end of the bridge. * Repeat this for the next bridge. * At the final bridge, there will be a massive Oni spawn. You can kill the Aspect of Kanaxai before, during, or after killing the Oni. Aspect of Depletion * Unequip all caster weapons from heroes, this prevents the Sapping Nightmares from using Chaos Storm. * Move in towards the cavern until the enemies spawn. They move around in a circular pattern. * Ball groups of varying sizes against a wall and pull them towards your group to take out. * Do this until there's a couple groups left and you're free to go kill the Aspect of Kanaxai. ** It is possible to skip this aspect. Do this by using YMLaD on it while running past. Aspect of Decay * Flag your heroes to the right side next to the stalagmites, it's a good position to pull mobs. * Kill the Oni spawn at the center. * An Oni group will spawn after aggroing the Outcast group. Aggro the group with a longbow and run back or use Recall. * Take out the Outcast group and then the Oni group. * Keep following the right side until you reach an opening, where there will be an Oni spawn. Aspect of Torment * There will be groups of 3 Oni spawning along the winding path. * Follow the path and kill the group of Outcast and the Aspect of Kanaxai. * Turn right from here into Kanaxai's cavernous lair. Kanaxai and Nightmare Aspect * In this room, you will experience constant health degeneration, which will be covered by spirits and Protective was Kaolai. * Whenever Kanaxai is knocked down he will spawn a group of Nightmares. He can spawn a maximum of 24 enemies, which is equivalent to being knocked down twice. Players can then pull him to the other side of the room and kill him. Information can be found on the GWW page. # Cast Recall on a hero and run into the room. # Kanaxai has roughly double the aggro range of the bubble. Use "I Am Unstoppable!" prior to him attacking and pull him towards the wall. # Use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" once you pulled him next to the wall or are just about to die and cancel Recall. # Repeat this step except you use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" ASAP and cancel Recall again. * Move your heroes to the opposite side of the room (Convention is to get spawns on left side, Kanaxai on right.) and pull Kanaxai. * Get his attention and keep IAU up to prevent knock down. * Interrupt Nightmare Refuge with YMLaD, Shared Burden or Arcane Conundrum make it much easier. * Make sure Empathy, Spiteful Spirit, and Calculated Risk are on him. * Clear any Nightmare spawns left and collect your chest. Variants * Bring a Soul Twisting Ritualist over the SoGM Ritualist. Drop the Minion Master for a UA monk with Healing Seed. * Replace Shared Burden with Ineptitude for more damage. * Drop Signet of Clumsiness or Calculated Risk for Arcane Conundrum. Useful at Kanaxai for interruption with or without Shared Burden. * Spiritual Pain for some damage and to take out Restoration spirits quickly. * Replace Putrid Bile with Aegis for a little more defense.